


Never Again

by homokage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Nice Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Episode: s01e08 Yuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup Short Program, Yaoi on Ice, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: When competing for Rostelecom Cup and Victor leaves, Yuri tears his ACL. - Short story





	1. Victor

Third Person P. O. V.

Yuri's heart was racing as it was his turn to skate. His vision was blurry and made it seem as if he was underwater. He knew that his program was amazing as Victor played such a big role in it, and by a big role he choreographed it. In all honesty, everything victor did was perfect and amazing. 

"Katsuki Yuri from Japan in second place after the short program. He is skating to Yuri On Ice" 

He has to do his best. He couldn't let anyone think that Victor taught him absolutely nothing. He had to win to prove he was worthy of being Victor's student, that Victor didn't make a huge mistake leaving Ice Skating just to teach him. He had to be perfect much like Yurio was with his program.

But Victor wasn't there to put confidence in him, or to cheer him on. He was gone, and that left him alone.

As he spun he wanted to vomit as his heart was punding in his head, in his stomach, in his toes. He landed his quadruple toe loop, but his second jump turned from a triple to a double. 

'Crap, crap. Calm down, calm down' he told himself. But how could he calm down when that mistake would possibly ruin his chances at advancing? The urge to vomit was growing as the room was spinning faster and faster. He had never felt this way, ever. Why was the room spinning then and not when he skated any other time?

'How do I recover from this?' he asked himself. He would have to make up the points taken off for his mistake by doing all of his jumps perfectly, and making sure he was more elegant and graceful. Just like Victor taught him.

'Yuri, you tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind' 

'Starting today I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix FInal'

All he could think of was Victor. Victor always knew what he was thinking, as if he could read his mind. Victor was more than his coach, more than a friend. He was his everything. Never had yuri been able to openly say he would win gold, he lacked the confidence to do so. But with Victor in his life, he felt as if he could do anything and everything.

Victor gave him purpose.

The next jump he did, a quadrupple, he had messed up. It had enough rotations, but he couldn't land it. He knew he could land it, but why not then? His mind was wandering off, and all he could think of was Victor. Victor wasn't there, he was in Japan. If he could clear his mind and stop thinking of Victor, he could land his jumps perfectly.

His triple axel was coming up, and he needed to land it. He calmed his mind, clearing Victor from his thoughts. He didn't need the man distracting him when he needed to focus. But that was Victor.

'You can do this, Yuri' he tried to tell himself. He wanted to close his eyes as he prepared to jump in the air for his triple axel, but he kept his eyes open.

As he did the jump, he knew something was wrong. He was coming down and something was off about it. His feet were angled wrong, way different then every other time he did it. He knew he would land and most likely have to catch himself before he fell; another few points would be taken off because of that. He would have to make up for it with presentation.

He landed it and something was, indeed, different. He could hear a loud pop echo through his body, and white hot fire burned his entire left leg. He wanted to continue his program, he needed to, but his body collapsed. The pain grew in his left leg, moving to his chest, then head. He had never expierienced pain like this before, ever.

He screamed in pain, his body convulsing. He knew that he most likely looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. He tried to get back up, to continue thr program, but his body collapsed beneath him. All he could feel was white hot fire licking at his knee, sending him into excruciating pain.

"Yuri!" he heard someone yell. Who was it? He turned his head to the side to see Yurio running to him, almost slipping on the ice. If pain wasn't on his mind he would have smiled at the fact Yurio was running towards him.

As the blond ran to him, screaming his name, the pain grew and grew. He groaned in agony as he tried to grab his leg out of instinct. His body rocked, and his vision was clouding. He felt like he was dying, but he knew he was most likely going into shock from the pain. If it wasn't for the immense pain, he would have felt the cold ice freeze his skin through the costume he was wearing.

"Help!" Yurio called out. Yuri wanted to laugh at Yurio being foolish. He didn't need help, it was just a simple injury; he knew that was a lie though. A simple injury wouldn't be sending him into shock, or cause Yurio to go into panic. As he looked into the boy's eyes, he saw true panic and fear.

"Where's Victor?" He asked softly, although he was gritting his teeth in pain. He knew where Victor was, but his mouth was moving faster then he could think.

He wanted Victor at his side; with him. The whole reason he was even competing was because of Victor, so where was he? He was in Japan, with his dog who may or may not have made it because of stupid buns. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to send Victor off when he needed him the most.

"I want Victor!" he yelled as he couldn't hold back the pain any longer. He began to roll on the ice, screaming as he held his knee. Yurio could only watch and do nothing as Yuri convulsed in pain. Yuri's eyes were closing as the pain was growing, and all he could see before his world turned black was the Medics rushing in, and Yurio being pulled away from his side.

'I'm sorry, Victor'


	2. Hospital

Third Person P. O. V.

'Beep'

Yuri's eyes fluttered open before shutting as the light of the room he was in was too bright. It was only a few seconds later that he opened them once more, taking a look at his surroundings.

He was in a hospital room.

'Beep'

The noise was loud, as if it was coming from inside his own head. He turned to look at the side of him, finding what seemed to be wires and tubes coming from his arm. His eyes followed the wires and tube up to what was a monitor, which was also the source of the beeping.

"..what?" He managed to ask. Everything that had happened came crashing down on him. He remembered coming down on his leg, sending him into extreme pain. His knee was hurt far worse then a simple sprain.

He remembered calling out for Victor right before he passed out.

'Beep'

"Victor?" his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. He needed water.

Next to him was a red button attatched to what looked like a remote. He pressed the button, hoping that it would summon someone to come check up on him. As he laid there, waiting for a nurse or doctor, he thought of Victor.

Had Victor come back from Japan? If he did, then he would have been informed of his accident. He would probably be disappointed as he could have qualified for the next competitions. But he couldn't land his jump all because of him thinking of Victor.

"If it wasn't for you being on my mind, I wouldn't be hurt" He said with a smile. He finally took the time to look at his body, finding that his leg was propped on a pillow in what looked to be a boot.

He tried to move it, wincing at the pain that shot through his body.

'Beep'

"So I see your awake" a voice said from the door. Yuri turned to look, finding a nurse and a man. No, not just any man. It was Victor.

"Is that really you? Victor?" His voice was so small as he held back tears. The man in front of him looked different then the one that left to Japan. This man had blood-shot eyes, most likely from a lack of sleep, and dark bags under his eyes. And his overall posture told Yuri that Victor needed rest.

"Of course it's me" He said. The nurse came over to Yuri, checking his pulse and monitor. While she was checking him, Yuri stared at Victor. What was he suppose to say?

'I'm sorry'

'I have failed you'

'What will you do now?'

No matter what he said, it didn't change the fact he had wasted Victor's time. Tears began to build up in his eyes, and sobs shook his body.

"Mr. Katsuki, is everything fine? If something hurts you should notify me or the doctor right away" The nurse said, a look of concern in her eyes. 

"I'm fine" it was a lie. How could he be fine after he was injured, and possibly unable to skate for the competition?

"Could you give us a moment?" Victor asked. The nurse nodded as she glanced back at Yuri, making sure he was fine before leaving the two alone.

There was awkward silence as Yuri looked away from Victor, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. And the thought of Victor being disappointed hurt him even more, causing the sobs to grow bigger, and louder.

He was a failure.

"W-What happened?" Yuri asked as he was still unsure of what injury he had sustained. Victor gulped as he looked at the ground, this time being the one to advert eye contact. Yuri couldn't help but think the worse.

"During your program, when you were doing your triple axel, you landed wrong. The doctors said the way you came down was at an odd angle, and you tore the ACL. You also seemed to have sprained your right leg in the process, and the pain was so much you passed out." Victor sounded reluctant when telling Yuri what had happened.

Tearing the ACL usually meant having surgery, and he may not even be able to skate after the surgery. His career was most likely over.

'Beep'

His fists clenched the sheets as tears rolled down his cheeks, dampening the covers. His body was shaking with many emotions, the most dominant being anger. All he could think of was what he could have done to prevent the injury.

"I-It's all m-my fault V-Victor! I-I h-had so many things on m-m mind and I f-failed y-you!" Yuri cried out. He wanted to be embarrassed by his crying and outburst, but he felt as if he had no control over his body or emotions.

"Yuri, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have left you here. Going to Japan was a mistake. It's my fault this happened to you" Victor's voice was low as his eyes slowly moved up, making contact with Yuri's eyes.

All he saw was pain.

"How can you say that? It's my fault you left skating! It's my fault you have feel the need to push me so that I'm not ruining your name! It's my fault I landed wrong, tore my ACL, and wasted your time" his voice got softer with each sentence.

'Beep'

Victor stared, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes showed everything. 

It showed his sadness. It showed his pain. It showed his regret. How could he have left Yuri when he was needed the most? The only reason Yuri would mess up a jump would be becuase he had something on his mind. The reason he tore his ACL is because he was on Yuri's mind.

"Yurio told me that right before you passed out you called out for me" he paused" Meaning that I was on your mind. Were you thinking about me when you were skating, and messed up because I was on your mind?" He wanted to confirm his suspicion.

Yuri stopped crying as he looked into Victor's blue eyes. He looked at the ground, as if ashamed.

"I was thinking of you. But you are not the reason I am injured. That is no one's fault but my own" Yuri argued. There was no way he would let Victor take the blame, the guilt, for his actions.

'Beep'

"Yuri, please. It's not your fault" Victor said one again, getting closer to Yuri. As soon as he stpped closer Yuri's monitor began to go faster, his heart racing. Hot tears poured from Yuri's eyes as he let go of the sheets, his hands grabbing the closest thing to him: Victor.

"I'm so sorry, Victor. I promise you that when I get out of here, and better, I'll skate again. I'll win gold for you next time. I promise" He cried into Victor's chest. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling him closer. He couldn't help but think that Yuri was in pain seeing as he twisted his body to make sure his leg didn't move, seriously hurt.

"And I'll kiss it" Victor whispered as he kissed the top of Yuri's head.


	3. Yurio

Third Person P. O. V.

Yuri was told he would never again skate. Well, they didn't tell him those words exactly. Instead the Doctor had said "Yuri, your chances of skating in competitions is 27%" which sounded like "Never Again".

After all he had done and sacrificed to be the best, and live up to Victor, he had failed. It was almost as if he had a toy he wanted, and a much older kid snatched it away from him and broke it.

When he had left the hospital, which was a while since he stayed to get surgery for his leg, he locked himself in his room back home. He didn't let anyone in unless it was his mother or father coming to bring him food. And if Victor tried to go in, he would ignore him as if he wasn't there.

Which led to Victor bringing Yurio from Russia to Japan in hopes he could motivate Yuri into fighting again.

-

"Yuri, before you go in there, just know you may not be able to get through to him. The news of him possibly never skating again has broke him, and he was already fragile to begin with. It's okay if you can't get through to him" Victor's voice was soft and full of pain as he spoke to Yurio.

The young boy knew that by the fact Victor had used 'Yuri' instead of 'Yurio' that this was a serious matter.

"I'll get through to that bastard so you can come back to Russia and compete, with him too" Yurio growled as he walked to Yuri's room. Even though it seemed like he didn't care for Yuri much, it was quite the opposite.

He looked up to Yuri for pushing himself harder and harder for the affection of Victor. He was able to get Victor to remember a promise, which had meant something. And even though he was still better then Yuri, he felt like he needed to out-do him.

'Bastard, you better listen to me! I'm suppose to beat you when you're in top shape, and rub it in your face!' He growled in his head as he opened the door to Yuri's room.

It was much different then he had pictured it.

The air was thick and moist; it was suffocating in a way. The room was dirty with clothes throw everywhere, and the walls were decorated with what seemed to be news paper clippings and photos.

Each newspaper clipping was about one person: Yuri. Although he couldn't read them, he was very sure they all were about his injury, and him not returning to the ice.

It was pathetic.

On the bed, wrapped in many layers of blankets, was none other then Yuri himself.

"What do you think you're doing? You're just lying in here, wasting my time and Victor's. We could be skating but instead we are worrying about your dumbass" He growled. He hoped his words would cut deep into Yuri, to get a reaction out of him, but he stayed still. Yurio wondered if Yuri was dead or asleep.

"Did you hear me bastard?!" He growled as he ripped the covers off of Yuri, revealing his entire body. He gasped involuntarily at the sight of his competitor.

Yuri was skinny, at least half the size of when he had gotten the injury. He was wearing a shirt that was either too big, or he was too small. He had on boxers which barely seemed to hang onto his small frame. His skin was a pale color, like snow on a winter day. And his left leg was in a boot, propped up by pillows.

"You look like shit, dumbass. Are you starving yourself? You will never beat me, or even be as good as Victor in this state. You better get it together because he is worried about you!" Yurio yelled at Yuri, still not sure if he was awake or not.

"...why?" his voice was low, and cracked as if he hadn't talked in a long time. It surprised Yurio so much he wasn't even sure if it had belonged to Yuri.

"Because! You're selfish and you don't understand that you have so many people supporting you even though you're just shit right now! You are the center of Victor's attention right now, and it's hurting him more then you think! He hasn't slept in days, and he's not eating. So get your sorry ass up, and stop moping!" Yurio yelled as he grabbed Yuri's shoulder, forcing Yuri to look him in the eyes.

Yuri's eyes were red and puffy, his face stained with tear tracks. Like his body, his face was really pale, the red under his eyes and on his cheeks the only color.

"I have wasted his time. Tell him to leave with you so he can finish his career properly. I will never be able to skate again; the odds are well against me" He spoke, choking on Victor's name.

Anger flooded Yurio as he grabbed Yuri's shoulders, forcing Yuri to face him, and restrict his movement.

"You listen to me Yuri. Victor loves you more then skating, and that was his life. I won't let you wallow in self-pity all because the odds are low. The odds of me breaking world records at my age were low, but I did it. So you can try to skate, because you are Katsuki Yuri! " He growled.

Yuri frowned as he looked into Yuri's eyes, the frown slowly turning into a smile.

"Victor loves me?" He asked, tears stinging his eyes. Yurio nodded furiously.

"He loved you more then anything else! When we were in Russia, all he ever cared about was Skating. But your video of you doing his program caught his eyes, and he found himself attracted to you. He came to you. When we competed for him to teach us, he chose you. It was always you Yuri, because he loves you!" He shouted.

Yuri stared at Yurio, a smile on his face. His eyes closed, but the smile never left his face.

All he needed was Yurio caring for him enough to tell him Victor loved him.

"Thank you Yurio" he paused, opening his eyes to stare into Yurio's eyes" I hope I can beat you next time, and take Gold." Yurio loosened his grip on Yuri's shoulders, a smirk gracing his face.

"You wish, dumbass" he said softly, not a hint of malice or anger in his voice.


	4. Love

Third Person P. O. V.

"Victor, take me to the ice" Yuri had said once Yurio left, signaling for Victor to enter the room. The older male was caught off guard as Yuri hadn't spoken to anyone, let alone say something like 'take me to the ice'.

He couldn't help but think that Yurio had magical powers as he got Yuri to do what they had all failed to make him do.

"Yuri, the doctors don't thin-" He was cut off by the wave of Yuri's hand, a smile on his face. Victor cared about Yuri's health more then anything, but the look on Yuri's face made Victor think that the decision Yuri made, was final.

"I don't really care what the doctors say about my health. I want to try to skate, to prove I am just as great as my coach. So, will you take me to the ice?" He asked, although Victor knew it was more of a command then anything.

What was he to do in this situation? Normally he would have said no and made Yuri rest, but the idea of Yuri getting back out there made his blood race with excitement.

All he wanted was for Yuri to get what he deserved more then anyone: Gold.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you I will make a choice as your coach to bring you back here. Your health is of utmost importance. Understand?" He tried to sound as if he was in control of the situation, but his voice shook.

Yuri wanted to get back on ice because he needed to prove he was as good as his coach. Yuri wanted to skate for Victor.

"I understand, Victor" He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, the big boot making an odd noise as it hit the ground. He pushed himself up and off the bed, his body leaning forward.

Out of pure instinct Victor put his body in front of Yuri's, supporting his body so he wouldn't fall.

"Never again will I let you fall" Victor mumbled, holding Yuri's body against his own. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was already too late as Yuri was already processing his words. Maybe Yurio was right about what he had said.

"I know" he whispered back to Victor. The older male was caught off guard by the response, not expecting Yuri to reply back to him in any way. 

"Let's get you to the ice, okay? You're no longer a pig, so what should I call you now?" His tone changed from heart-felt to completely childish in a few seconds, confusing Yuri.

Victor hoped Yuri wouldn't see how relived he was that Yuri was better, and how much it broke him to see Yuri like this.

-

"I won't let you try any jumps or special moves, so you better get that out of your head. How about we go around the rink once or twice, and see what will work?" Victor asked. Yuri nodded his head as he slipped the huge boot off of his leg, replacing it with the skates.

His leg was healed by then, although a bit stiff. He wasn't allowed to put a lot of pressure on it, meaning Victor would have to be on his Left side at all times. 

"Yeah, that's fine Victor" He said as he tied the skate as tight as he could, taking a moment to catch his breath. It had been a while since he put in so much effort into something as little as tying his shoes, ever since his injury.

"If anything hurts, tell me. I don't want my little skater to get hurt again, especially if you are going to get Gold" Victor said, his voice mirroring his concern for Yuri. He knew Yuri would push himself to the limit, proving his worth to Victor. Yuri would do anything, and everything to show he was worth Victor's teachings.

Yuri nodded as he leaned against Victor a bit, walking towards the door opening to the ice. He could feel Victor tense at his side, wandering what was going to happen. Even Yuri had to admit he was scared of going on the ice, thinking it would be much like his first time.

"It's okay, I got you" Victor mumbled, hoping it would help Yuri step on the ice.

"I know you do" He responded, his lips curling into a smile. He lifted his right leg up, slowly placing it down on the ice. It gave him a weird sensation, much like when he stepped on during a competition, and he missed that feeling.

He slowly lifted his left leg up, placing it down on the ice. Instead of the sensation he felt on the other leg, he got a completely different feeling. His leg wobbled as if it had been on the ice for the first time. He was almost afraid to put his weight on his legs as Victor was holding him.

"I'm ready, Victor" He whispered, pulling Victor forward as he pushed off his right foot. His arm was slung around Victor's neck, but he felt it coming loose. His hand was slipping off of Victor, and down to his side. His balance was going, and he could feel himself slipping. He shut his eyes as he prepared to feel the ice beneath him.

He couldn't help but think how he got away from Victor as Victor was his support. Maybe he had pushed off to fast, or Victor wasn't ready yet. Whatever had happened, it was his own fault. He should have started easy and slow.

"I told you I got you" He said, his voice low. Yuri opened his eyes, looking to see what had happened. 

His body was near the ground, that much he could tell since he could feel the ice beneath him. Wrapped around his waist were two strong arms, which had belonged to Victor. The male was bent over, holding Yuri in his arms. Victor's face was extremely close to Yuri's, so close he could almost feel his lips.

In that moment, as he was looking up at Victor, he felt love. Not the love he had described when he revealed his theme. No, this was different. It was the want and need to be with Victor forever, even after his career as a skater.

He wanted to wake up each morning and see Victor's face close to his own, like it was now.

He wanted to eat katsudon with Victor for the rest of his life, no matter what it took to achieve that.

When he would win the Gold medal for Victor, he wanted Victor to kiss more then the medal. He wanted Victor to kiss him.

"I know"


	5. Gold

Third Person P. O. V.

"Yuri, I will win Gold for you" Victor whispered, kissing their matching gold rings. Yuri smiled as his finger tapped the bottom of Victor's chin, making the older male meet his eyes.

Yuri's face leaned in, his eyes slightly closing. His lips were only an inch from Victor's before they changed course, skimming his cheek, and moving to his ear.

"I'll kiss you and the medal when you win" He said, just barely above a whisper. A slight blush found its way onto Victor's cheeks as he pulled away from Yuri, his eyes not leaving him until he hit the ice.

All around Yuri people were screaming as the cameras for the big screens had zoomed in on their moment, making it visible for everyone. 

Girls and Guys were screaming in joy, happiness, sadness, and rage. After all, he had taken Russia's best Figure skater, and maybe even the Worlds best figure skater, and declared Victor was his.

"What was that all about, Yuri? Is there something going on between you and Victor, your former coach?" A reporter asked. Yuri smiled as he turned to the camera being aimed at him,a microphone right near his mouth; it felt as if everyone was waiting for an answer.

"You could say there is something between us. I guess everyone will have to wait and see" Yuri said, winking at the camera as he showed off his ring. More reporters crowded near him, bombarding him with more questions. 

If they were to have done that right before he tore his ACL, he would have never answered with such a daring reply. Victor would have been the one to say such a thing, but now it seemed their roles had switched.

After Victor and Yuri seemed to realize there was something between them, besides an infuriated Yurio, they decided to give it a shot. The incentive for Victor had been that if he won Gold, Yuri would marry him. If he didn't, he would wait until Victor got gold, no matter how long it took.

"Victor Nikiforov is in 2nd place after Christophe Giacometti. He is skating to In Regards To Love: Eros" they announced. Yuri smiled as he walked away from the crowd of reporters, going closer to the rink.

Victor would come into 1st place after his program as he had taken first for the short program. Although Yuri had to admit his friend Christophe had done very well this year, and almost made Victor blink twice. Otabek was currently in 2nd place, but soon would be in 3rd as Victor was going to take 1st

You could say that Yuri had no doubt that Victor would win as his program was flawless.

In Regards To Love: Eros was originally used for Yuri, but since he didn't get to compete, Victor decided to use it for him. Although Victor's was much more erotic and sexual with a tint of innocence. Of course, Yuri had to teach him innocence since the older male didn't exactly have it.

"Victor!" Yuri shouted, not caring if he earned looks from anybody. Even if Victor didn't turn to look at him, he could feel Victor watching him. As if he knew where he was in that exact moment, and that's all that mattered.

He began to zone out, his eyes following Victor and his flawless step sequence, but he wasn't really watching. Instead, his mind wandered over to how much he loved Victor, more then anything in the world.

He couldn't help but think of the fact Victor held him so close, and had said he wouldn't let him fall. And when he kept him from falling, literally, he felt the intense emotion of love. The same love he had felt for Victor for such a long time, but never truly accepted as his own emotions.

And the best part was that Victor loved him back. 

-

"You were amazing, as always" Yuri greeted Victor as he came off the ice. He opened his arms up, spreading them so he could engulf Victor in a hug.

"I want to say that I got Gold, Yuri-chan" Victor said with a smirk on his face. Yuri nodded his head, agreeing that his future husband had most likely gotten Gold after his flawless and emotional performance. Not to forget he was very sexy in his program too.

"Shall we go to see hear your score?" Yuri said, a slight blush on his face as he held his arm out, waiting for Victor to loop his arm around Yuri's.

"Let's go, darling" Victor said, loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Yuri blushed as he slightly limped his way with Victor to where they would sit, and await the results.

Yuri had yet to fully recover from the injury and surgery, but he was almost there. With Victor by his side, he was able to get around to anywhere, and everywhere.

"Do you think I broke a record?" Victor asked, his voice had a tint of hope that he would beat Yurio's record, and show him he was still the champion.

"I don't think you broke a record" he paused, earning a confused look from Victor" I know you broke a record" Victor blushed at how foolish he was to think Yuri doubted him. They both made their way through the crowd of reporters, ignoring their questions.

"You had me worried a bit Yuri-chan" Victor said nervously. Yuri couldn't help but smirk as he, Katsuki Yuri, made Victor worried. On top of that, Victor almost seemed nervous to him. He had to keep from bursting into laughter as they sat down on a bench, adorned with flowers and stuffed animals, and awaited the results.

"Will you marry me even if I don't get Gold?" Victor asked.

"No, because you will win Gold" Yuri replied, a smirk on his face. Victor couldn't help but think that Yuri had picked up some comments and remarks from him.

"Victor Nikiforov with 123.78 has surpassed the previous record set by Yuri Plisetsky, putting him in first place with 353.49!" The announcer boomed.

Yuri smiled and cheered as Victor sat in awe as the crowd erupted, and everyone cheered. Cameras flashed, taking his picture. It was like he had one gold for the first time ever, and it felt amazing.

He was so caught up in the moment he barely noticed Yuri get down from the bench, on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
